


I Don't Like Spiders

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arachnophobia, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared the brave warrior rushes home to save his pregnant husband from a creature of the night. Or does he have to call in back up??!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> -I'd like to dedicate this story to Winchester_Bones. She is an incredible muse and beta. She make sure I keep on a level of sanity when the water gets a bit murky. And she is a valiant warrior for killing spiders that I cannot seem to kill. Thank you so very much! *Hugs*!(:
> 
> -I literally hate spiders and so this story was created by one of my encounters with one of the creepy creatures. Also it was a spur of the moment writing. It literally sprung up on me!
> 
> -Title is inspired by Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I know how Ron Weasley feels. 
> 
> -I don't own anything, my imagination runs wild and I have no control over it.

Jared could hear the soft click of the clock in the corner, the hum of the ovens, and his mind concentrating on trying to perfect his concoction that a weird client had asked for. He was taken out of his thoughts when his phone started buzzing. Jared knew he really shouldn’t have his phone out at work, especially working around food, but he knew his husband was cooped up at home on bed rest. 

The bed rest had occurred after Jensen had scared the crap out of Jared; when his very pregnant husband nearly passed out at the grocery store, leaving them both in shambles worrying if Jensen would lose the baby or not. An ER visit and a discovery of being over-stressed and having high blood pressure now had Jensen sitting at home, while Jared worked the shop the two had created a few years back. 

It was the perfect set up; Jared wanting to own a bakery and his husband being a photographer, they decided to co-own a bakery. Jared would hand out Jensen’s card to happy couples who were planning for their big day, helping them knock two things off their to-do lists. Two years ago Jensen and Jared were just fresh off their own newlywed bliss and looking in to settle down. Now they were looking to expand their family, and after some hurdles, things had been looking up. Until Jared looked at his phone. 

Jensen was probably calling for Jared to pick up an ingredient for the supper he was cooking at home. Jared knew he should probably have some sort of back up, because sometimes Jensen’s suppers didn’t always turn out. Or his husband was probably calling for Jared to pick up something Jensen’s hormones told him he needed to eat. But he didn’t expect what he had heard on the phone.

Jared swore to the gods it sounded like Jensen was going into early labor, and that wasn’t really a good thing. He could only make out four words through all the heavy breathing, “Jared…ass home…now!”

He threw off his hat. Grabbing his car keys and telling the other employee Danneel, who was more like a good friend for the couple that she was in charge, Jared bolted out the door. 

Jared raced up the front steps and threw open the door yelling out for Jensen, when he spotted his mate sitting in the living room nearly hyperventilating. Jared quickly ran over to him, sliding on his knees in front of him. 

“Jense, baby, what’s wrong? Are you in labor?” Jared spurted out a few more nonsensical words, just to get Jensen’s attention. He also was trying to get Jensen to calm down a bit so he knew what was going on; he placed his hands on the older man’s face, kissing him gently on the forehead. 

Jensen threw up his hand and pointed towards the kitchen. Jared was afraid that Jensen may have started the stove on fire or even something that would have been found on a horror movie. Jared gently patted Jensen on the knee as he slowly got to his feet and made his way over to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, there was no blood or scorch marks to be found. All that caught Jared’s eye was a plastic cup sitting in the middle of the kitchen. He was thankful it was see through and he could see what was crawling inside of it. 

Jared now knew what gave Jensen such a fright. He was even surprised he hadn’t found Jensen passed out when he got home. Jensen had a huge, deathly phobia of spiders. Jared knew the story. When Jensen was nine, a group of mean kids had gathered up a bunch of spiders and tortured Jensen with them. Ever since then Jensen and spiders never got along.

Jared could somewhat agree with Jensen; he too hated spiders and he had always had to call someone to come and kill them for him. Even though he didn’t condone in killing things, especially innocent creatures like spiders. As much as he hated the eight legged bug, Jared still shivered and screamed like a girl when he saw one. But now as he stared at the vile creature under that too thin plastic tumbler, Jared had to be the knight in shiny armor to get rid of it. He had a pregnant husband to protect, so he had to man up about it.

But in the end, he ended calling his brother to take care of the arachnid, while Jared attended to his distraught husband. Jared led Jensen up to their master bathroom, removed Jensen’s clothes, and helped him into the warm shower. Jensen wasn’t the only one that needed to calm down after the whole spider incident; Jared needed to calm down after the scare Jensen had given him. But he couldn’t blame his lover for what had happened. After a warm and soothing shower, they both dressed in their comfy pajamas. While Jared spooned against his mate, he finally heard some words from his husband.

“Jay, did you take care of it?” 

“Don’t you fret, I slayed that dragon and took glory in doing so.” Jared said valiantly. 

“You called Jeff, didn’t you?” Jensen asked with a hint of mirth. 

“Ya got me. I just couldn’t do it. I know I have failed as your husband. I think you should find a braver one than I,” Jared mockingly bowed his head in shame. 

Jensen turned a bit so he could look at his lover, lightly tipping his fingers under Jared’s chin. “There is no one braver than you. And I wouldn’t trade you for all the moons the universe could give me. Love you, my brave warrior.”

“Oh, you…” Jared leaned down and softly kissed his love on his sweet, bowed lips. “Love you my moon and stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Sinceriously I want to give you a huge whopping piece of pie for reading, especially for all those who are brave enough to face their fears! Y'all are awesome!(:


End file.
